As an energy supply system, a gas engine power generator and a gas engine energy supply system are conventionally known. In recent years, especially, a fuel cell system for supplying electric power and heat using a fuel cell has attracted an attention.
It is proposed that a life of the fuel cell system is set using operation time and the number of times of operation and the operation of the fuel cell system is forcibly stopped when the operation time of the fuel cell system reaches the life (see e.g., PTL 1).
An operation method of a fuel cell in which an operation plan of the fuel cell is created based on a service life is proposed (see e.g., PTL 2).
A method of planning an operation of a cogeneration apparatus is proposed, in which a load is predicted from a past load and an operation time period is determined based on the predicted load (see e.g., PTL 3).